After School Activities
by READTHEEFFINGDESCRIPTION
Summary: Modern AU. Annie sees Armin desperate on the school bus and discovers a new kink. Warning: Contains omorashi. Don't like, don't read.


Annie leaned back in her seat, letting her bangs fall in front of her eyes. She fiddled with her ear bud and leaned her head against the bus window, waiting for the bus to leave so she could get home and get away from the obnoxious teenagers she had to be surrounded with all day at school. Annie glanced over at the empty seat next to her, set her bag on it, and waited, scanning the crowd of students approaching.

It didn't take long to spot who she was looking for. His eyesore of a jacket was impossible to miss. How he could think that jacket was nice looking was beyond Annie. It was _bright_ blue, patterned with slightly darker stripes on the torso of it and polka dots on the sleeves. To make it even worse, the cuffs, the hem, and the hood were orange. Road cone orange. As much as Annie messed with him over it though, he still loved it, claiming it was "fashionable _and_ functional" because of it's many pockets and removable hood.

She watched him get closer, noticing that he was walking kind of funny. She furrowed her brow, wondering if he'd been beat up again. He climbed onto the bus, and Annie waved at him. She moved her bag as he approached, and he sat down next to her, taking a moment to get comfortable.

"Hey." Armin smiled at her, then shifted slightly in his seat.

"Hi." Annie turned her music down slightly. Armin fidgeted in his seat again, placing his bag on his lap. He unzipped his jacket, and Annie saw the weird shirt he was wearing underneath. Some black tee shirt with cats on it, with an outer space background. He was also wearing faded blue jeans and some old sneakers. Annie herself was dressed in dark jeans with holes in the knees, black boots, a tank top underneath a white hoodie, and a black leather jacket over it all.

Armin made a quiet sound suddenly, almost a moan, and fidgeted. He squeezed his thighs together and tapped his foot lightly, checking the time on his phone anxiously. Annie watched him, wondering what he was so anxious about. She didn't say anything though, just listened to her music as they pulled away from the high school.

Normally on the bus Armin would read or play with his gameboy or phone. But today he just stared at the back of the seat in front of them, fidgeting and squirming and looking generally uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Armin said quickly. He sat still for a moment, then tensed suddenly, moving his hands. He grabbed his thighs, seeming to be restraining himself, and squirmed.

"You don't look fine." Annie said flatly. She watched him as he squirmed again, then crossed his legs. Then it hit her. "Oh...Do you have to pee?" Armin looked at her, blushing.

"Quiet, someone might hear..." He squirmed in his seat again.

"Why didn't you go before you got on the bus?" Annie asked, lowering her voice.

"Bathrooms were locked..." Armin mumbled. He tapped his foot and checked his phone again. Annie watched him for a moment, then stood up.

"What are you...?"

"Switch places with me." she said.

"But..."

"Just do it." Annie said harshly. She knew he was worried about anyone else noticing his predicament and making fun of him for it. Armin nodded and scooted himself up against the window. Annie moved around him and took the seat he had previously been sitting in, putting hers and Armin's bags in her lap so that Armin was shielded from the other kids on the bus. Armin squirmed and shoved his hands into his crotch, leaning forward slightly and resting his head against the back of the seat in front of him. He sighed and bit his lip, then started the foot tapping again. "Are you gonna be able to make it till you get home?" Annie asked. Armin squirmed anxiously.

"I don't know..." He gasped suddenly and tensed. "I've been holding it all day."

"Huh?"

"I woke up late this morning and was in such a rush I forgot to go." Annie stared. "I thought I'd be able to wait but it was getting kinda bad around lunch so I tried to go but I couldn't..." Armin tensed again. "So I had to wait. I waited till class when the bathrooms were emptier and tried to go again but I still couldn't...then the bathrooms were locked..." Armin sighed, looking completely miserable.

"You mean you got to a bathroom and actually couldn't go?" Armin nodded. Annie watched him, feeling sympathetic. She was aware of his aversion to the school bathrooms, or any public bathroom really, but hadn't realized how bad it was. She had assumed he was just being a priss. "Er...when did you last go?" she asked curiously.

"Last night...before I went to bed..." Armin said. Annie nodded, thinking. He'd been active on Facebook until 10pm, which was when he'd stopped replying to messages. Annie assumed he'd gone to bed then. She glanced at her phone, checking the time. If he'd last gone around 10, like she was assuming, then he'd been holding it for nearly seventeen hours. Annie felt a thrill of excitement at that thought, and felt a weird warmth spreading through her.

"Come over to my house." She blurted out suddenly.

"Huh?"

"My house is closer." Annie said, quickly thinking up an excuse. "And you look like you're not going to make it much longer." She curled her toes inside her boots, imagining the many ways his predicament could possibly end. Maybe he'd wet himself right here on the bus. Or maybe while walking to her house. Or maybe right outside the front door while she was unlocking it.

"Your dad won't mind?" Armin asked.

"No, he won't even be home." Annie said, struggling to keep any excitement out of her voice.

"How will I get home later?" Armin asked, squirming again.

"We'll worry about that later." Annie said, watching him squirm. Armin gasped again, tensing up.

"Okay." He said, his voice strained. Annie shifted in her seat, now more eager than ever to get home. Maybe he'd be able to hold it till they got there...Maybe she'd be able to mess with him a bit. See his no doubt bulging bladder. Watch him squirm and whimper and moan as his bladder throbbed and pulsed... "Annie?"

"Eh?" Annie felt a slight blush creep into her cheeks. She felt warm all over, especially in her womanhood. She was loving this, as sick as it seemed.

"Are...ooooh...are we almost there?" Armin asked, hunched over further.

"Yes." Annie said. She wished he'd straighten up. She was dying to see his bulging bladder. "How much longer do you think you'd make it?" She asked, covering her excitement with concern.

"Not very long..." Armin cursed under his breath, twisting his legs together. Annie gripped his shoulder.

"You can make it." She said. "You _will_ make it." Armin stared at her.

"Um...Annie?"

"Yes?"

"This is your stop, isn't it?" He asked. Annie looked around, alarmed.

"Oh! Yeah, come on." Annie stood, throwing her bag over her shoulder and holding onto Armin's in her left hand. Armin took a moment to compose himself then stood slowly, slipping his hands into his pockets and squeezing his thighs together before exiting the bus with her. Annie waited for him while he walked down the steps slowly, then started off down the street, glancing back at Armin frequently. His steps were slow and careful, and his expression looked pained. When the bus finally turned the corner Armin stopped suddenly, moaning and kneeling down on the ground. "Armin?" Annie asked, concerned.

"Oh my God I leaked..." Armin murmured, blushing. Annie stared, feeling wetness flood her panties. "Haaah..." Annie saw the crotch of his jeans darkening just slightly.

"No!" She knelt down in front of him, grabbing his shoulders. "Stop, you can make it!" Armin froze, looking a bit scared. "Please..." Her heart was racing. It couldn't end _now._ He had to be able to hold it at least till they got to her house.

"Aah..." Armin grimaced. "I...I stopped it..." He gasped.

"Okay, we're almost there." Annie was panting in excitement. "Can you stand?" Armin shoved his hands into his crotch again and stood slowly, trembling. "No leaking?" She asked.

"No."

"Good." Annie gripped his arm and led him to her house, walking slowly for his sake. They made it to the front door, and Annie fumbled in her bag for her house key, watching Armin out of the corner of her eye. He was squirming, tapping his feet, and trembling with the effort of holding back his pee. He looked like he couldn't hold it another minute. Panicking slightly, Annie got her door unlocked and pulled him inside, dropping their bags right as the entered.

"Okay, now..." Armin moaned, "Where's-?!" Annie threw her arms around him suddenly, unable to hold herself back any longer. Annie kissed him, pinning him against the wall. Armin was panicking, squirming and trying to get away. "Mmmfh!" He pulled away. "Aah! Annie!" He was tearing up. "I can't...nngh...!"

"You can." Annie growled, carefully lifting her thigh and pressing her knee into his crotch. Not to hurt him, but to help him hold it longer. Armin struggled at first, then squirmed and pressed himself down on her knee. Annie kissed his neck panting. "How bad?" She asked, tugging up the hem of his shirt.

"Bad..." Armin groaned. "I have to go so so so bad..."

"Mmmh..." Annie licked his neck sensually and caressed the enormous bulge of his bladder.

"You...aah!" Armin tensed and moaned. "You're... _enjoying_ this?" Annie pressed down slightly on his bladder, feeling even hotter at how firm the bulge was.

"Oh my God..." Annie moaned. She threw off her jacket and leaned in again to kiss him. "How long?" She asked desperately.

"Few minutes, maybe..." Armin moaned. Annie nodded and dragged him into the bathroom, pushing him up against the door. "Annie..." He looked at the toilet desperately.

"Shush." She removed his jacket and pulled his shirt up, admiring the huge bulge from his bladder. It stuck out from his thin frame, positioned perfectly between his hips. She leaned in, undoing his belt, and licked his skin. His bladder quivered, pulsating slightly.

"A-Annie!" He said, sounding shocked and panicked.

"Shhhh..." She leaned over and turned the faucet on, causing Armin to squirm and whimper.

"Annie! Please!" Armin begged, trying to push her off.

"Oh, alright..." Annie let him go and he rushed to the toilet, desperately undoing his pants. Annie moved and stood right behind him, wrapping her arms around his stomach. She heard a small trickle of urine, then Armin gasped and squirmed.

"I can't go with you in here!" Armin said, sounding panicked.

"Oh?" Annie kissed his neck. "Well you're going to have to." She nipped his earlobe, another thrill going through her. He was finally going to get rid of the huge amount of urine in his bulging bladder, and she was going to witness it.

"I can't, I can't!" Another trickle of urine splashed into the toilet, then nothing. "I can't..." His voice cracked. Annie froze, feeling a stab of guilt. Maybe she should leave him alone...he'd suffered enough as it was. But no...she couldn't leave...

"You can..." Annie moved her hands lower, caressing his bladder, and hissed into his ear softly. "Ssssssssssssssss..." She pressed down, trying to force him to pee. Armin squirmed against her, moaning in desperation, then gasped.

Urine splashed into the bowl loudly, and Armin relaxed slowly, sighing. Annie smirked and licked his neck, listening as his stream wavered for a moment. Armin continued emptying his bladder, shivering and moaning softly in relief.

"How's it feel?" Annie murmured.

"Oohhhhhhhmygawd..." Armin sighed, his stream slowing. Annie shivered, rubbing her thighs together slightly. She rested her head against his upper back, continuing to hug him from behind. Her womanhood throbbed pleasantly, and she trembled. She listened as Armin pushed out the last few trickles of urine, then sighed again.

"Armiiiin..." She purred, tracing a finger down his spine.

"Wh-what?" His voice sounded slightly shaky and breathless, and for some reason it drove Annie crazy. Her womanhood throbbed again, and she pulled Armin out of the bathroom, toward her bedroom. "Hey...!" They were kissing again, falling back onto Annie's bed roughly. Annie made quick work of undoing her pants, then grabbed Armin's hand and shoved it down, letting him feel the wetness in her panties. He gasped in excitement, rolling on top of her...

Annie blinked, feeling sleepy and relaxed. She was still breathing heavily, and trembling occasionally. She glanced over at Armin, who seemed to be in a similar state of exhaustion. He seemed to be struggling to keep his eyes open. Armin looked over at her, grinning crazily, and scooted closer. Annie sighed contentedly and glanced at her clock, then scooted up to Armin, letting her eyes drift shut.

Armin was spooning her when she awoke. Well, not so much "spooning" as, "wrapped around her like a damn octopus." His arms were wrapped around her tightly, his fingers woven into her hair, and his legs were wrapped around her hips. Annie yawned and glanced at the clock. _Shit._ Her dad would be home soon.

"Armin. Hey." She pushed him off, then shook him.

"Nnnhhh..." He grabbed one of her pillows, cuddling it. "Five more minutes." He murmured. Annie rolled her eyes and threw his pants at him.

"Get up, my dad'll kill you if he sees us like this." Annie got up, gathering up her clothes and dressing quickly. She glanced in her bedroom mirror and, seeing how messy her hair was, grabbed her brush. She dragged it through her hair quickly, walking toward the front door to grab their backpacks. She grabbed them, gabbed Armin's jacket from the bathroom, then returned to her room to find Armin pulling on his shirt. His hair was a similar mess, making it obvious what they'd been up to.

"Here." She tossed her brush at him and dropped their bags on the floor. She tossed her pillows and blankets back onto her bed, cleared out a space on her messy floor, and sat down, digging through her bag.

"What are you doing?" Armin asked, brushing through his hair.

"Just act natural." Annie said, listening as her dad's car pulled up. "Pretend you're helping me with math or something." Armin nodded, laid Annie's brush on her dresser, and sat down on the floor next to her, pulling out his math book. Annie pulled out her homework assignment for the evening, listening intently. The front door opened, then closed again. Heavy footsteps made their way down the hall, and Armin turned the pages of his book nervously.

"Annie?" Mr. Leonhardt poked his head into her room.

"Hi, dad." Annie said. Mr. Leonhardt looked around, noticed Armin, and glared.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"My classmate, Armin. He's tutoring me in math."

"Er, hello Mr. Leonhardt." Armin said nervously. Me. Leonhardt looked at them suspiciously for a moment, then sighed.

"Ah, whatever. Just keep it down. The game's on tonight." He left, his footsteps getting softer as he went to the living room. Annie heard him turn on the T.V. then sighed in relief.

"Oh crap..." Armin said suddenly, looking at his phone.

"What?"

"Grandpa's been trying to get a hold of me..." Armin looked anxious for a moment. "Oh. He wants to go out for pizza." Armin tapped out a message, glancing at Annie. "I can't stay for much longer."

"Oh..." Annie said, trying to keep her disappointment out of her voice.

"Um...Do you want to come with?" Armin asked.

"That'd be fun..." Annie said. Armin grinned and tapped out another message, then watched his phone, waiting. Annie tapped her pencil on her book, waiting.

"He's gonna come pick us up in a few minutes." Armin smiled at her. Annie smiled back just slightly and pulled her wallet, keys, and cell phone out of her backpack, then stood and tucked them into the pocket of her hoodie. Armin put his things away and slung his bag over his shoulder, following Annie out of her room. Annie pulled on her jacket, stopping in the living room briefly.

"I'm going out for pizza with Armin and his grandpa." She announced. Mr. Leonhardt waved her off.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't stay out too late." He said, his focus on the T.V. Annie shrugged and went out onto the front porch, sitting down on the step. Armin sat down next to her, zipping his jacket.

"We should hang out again sometime." Armin said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Armin smiled at her and took her hand. "I had a really good time." He blushed slightly.

"Me too." Annie kissed his cheek and twined her fingers with his. She looked up at the darkening sky, feeling unbelievably happy and content.


End file.
